Hermione Granger and the Past
by mari681
Summary: Horrible Title... Hermione goes backin time with Ginny, following Harry. What happens when the mudblood meets the founder of Slytherin House? Yet another of my strawberry tea fueled sillynesses. HG/SalSlyth, HP/GW, time travel, VERY AU, and non-cannon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a one shot, I have more planned out, but no idea when I'll be able to update again, so I am marking this as complete. Enjoy! I do not own HP!

Hermione Granger had changed, four years after the war, after Voldemort was defeated. She was not the only one of the Golden Trio that had changed. Harry had married Ginny, and both had become aurors. Ron, surprisingly, had started to date 'Loony' Luna Lovegood, and they were happily engaged to be married. Of the original Trio, Hermione was the only one still single, but she was in no hurry to change that.

She loved her new life in America, Hermione did. Her reason for moving may have been tinted with sadness, as she could not recover her parents' memories, but she soon learned to live. The year after the war, she had wandered around the various wizarding communities in America, and gradually changed from the shy, bookish Gryffindor into an outgoing beauty that more closely resembled a Slytherin. However, she soon tired of such idleness. Hermione registered at Salem University, Founded by a British witch, in north Virginia, where she acquired both a Potions and Transfiguration Mastery, in under three years, the record time for a witch.

Currently, the morning after Graduation, Hermione was making a cup of coffee when a redheaded woman barged into her house without knocking. Even startled, Hermione had her wand out in a second, ready to hex the intruder, when she realized who it was. Hermione stared in shock at the disheveled Ginevera Potter.

"Oh, Mione! Harry has gone missing!" Cried Ginny, clinging to Hermione.

Hermione frowned, a worried, frown, and leading her sister to a couch, asked gently, "Ginny, love, what is this fuss about Harry? Are you sure he isn't simply on a mission?"

Ginny pulled away, rummaging in her bag before pulling out a large book.

"Yes, 'Mione. I'm sure. A week ago, Harry took his broom out while I was cooking breakfast. He still has not returned. And…" Ginny paused, and handed the book to Hermione. "Look at this. Tell me… what you see."

Hermione was confused at first, seeing that it was her updated, annotated, and signed copy of Hogwarts: A History, but as she turned it over, she gasped. On the back, where there had been four founders, there were now five. One of them, which was the familiar emerald-eyed, black-haired face of Harry was labeled simply Phoenix.

"Ginny, it can't be Harry. This must be one of his jokes. There would be another house at Hogwarts…" Hermione started to reason, but trailed off when she saw Ginny's' Face.

"Oh, there is. Now, it is Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Phoenix! Apparently, All of us Weasleys have been in it, along with you and I." Ginny sighed. "In fact, it seems that my husband never existed in this time. Only you and I still remember him. Voldemort has never risen to powers, Neville's parents are sane, and Lilly, James, and Sirius are alive!"

"That idiot!" growled Hermione, anger replacing her worry. "Oh, I know exactly what happened, though I have no clue how he got his hands on that spell. Do you want to go to him? You won't be able to come back to this time."

"Oh, yes Hermione, I have to!" exclaimed Ginny, then she continued softly, placing a hand on her stomach. "I can't let our child grow up without a father… Is the spell safe?"

Hermione squealed, hugging her friend, and after congratulating her, continued. "Yes, Gin. The spell is safe for the baby. Come along. I am going with you. That boy needs a scolding, your child needs an aunt, and I need an adventure!"

The two found themselves in a peaceful forest, with an emerald eyed man staring at them, his eyes lighting up when he realized who they were. However, the quiet of the forest was soon to be shattered.

"Harry James Potter!" screeched Ginny in true Molly style, "How DARE you run off without TELLING ME!"

Harry eyed his wife warily, but replied soothingly, going to embrace her. "Gin, dear. I thought I could come b…"

Now it was Hermione's turn. "You THOUGHT? IDIOT! There is a reason why that spell is kept under lock and key at Salem, a reason why Salem is a female-only school. The Foundress of Salem, Salema Slytherin, only daughter of Slytherin, declared males too hot-headed to be trusted not to meddle with time, and I agree. Honestly! Haven't you learned anything as an Unspeakable? I…"

Her tirade was interrupted by a rich, smooth male voice that sounded close. "Nix! Where are you?"

"My Keepers found me," Harry called back, smirking at Hermione, anticipating her reaction. "In the clearing, Sal."

Indeed, Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the man who came striding into the clearing. Oh, my, she thought. Is that really _the_ Slytherin? He is so very handsome.

Harry smirked yet again, watching the blush climbing Hermione's cheeks as Salazar asked him, "Who are these lovely ladies, Nix? We surely don't have such beauties living in the forest. And which of them dared to call you an idiot, without fear of your retaliation?"

"This lovely red head is my wife Guinevere. And this other lady is Hermione Granger. She regularly calls me an Idiot, Sal. We were schooled together."

"I am pleased to meet you, Lady Phoenix." he said, formally bowing to Ginny, before he took Hermione's hand in his, and kissed her knuckles. Looking into her eyes, a challenging glint in his, he said "And I am most delighted to meet _you_ my Lady."

Smirk still on his face, Harry quickly interrupted, laughing. "Sal, be polite. Now, let's go surprise Rowena and Helga, shall we?"

Sal blushed, and dropped Hermione's hand, before replying, "Yes, of course, Nix. Lady Granger?" he asked, holding out his arm, "Would you allow me to escort you?"

On the walk back, Harry and Ginny lagged behind, talking.

"Harry?" asked Ginny, obviously worried, "Is _ the_ Salazar Slytherin _really _flirting with our Hermione? What… What if he discovers her Muggle blood? I do not wish to see her hurt."

Harry laughed. "Gin, he is not the Slytherin you remember. Give him a chance. Do you remember ever hearing Salazar having any _daughters_?"

Ginny stared at him in surprise, remembering Hermione's words. "No…"

Hermione blushed as she tore her eyes away from Slytherin. Damn. He is only a man. Get a grip!

"O… Of course, Lord Slytherin," she replied, hooking her arm in his, "but please call me Mione, or Hermione, if you must."

He smiled as they strolled ahead of the other two, and answered, "Only if you call me Sal, my Lady." then, frowning, asked, "How did yourself and Lady Phoenix end up in the forest?"

"Oh, just a… spell accident." she improvised, not sure how much he knew. "Gin and I were working on a new transport spell."

As they neared the castle, they were accosted by a young woman who skidded to a stop in front of them. "Sal!" she panted, "Have you found hi… Who is this girl?"

"Yes, Ena, I found Nix." Salazar replied, sighing. "He is following us with his wife. This lovely lady is Hermione Granger. Rowena, go complain to Nix about his hiding habits. I am taking Hermione inside to meet Helga."


	2. At Hogwarts

A/N: Here is the next part!

Hermione sighed rather moodily as she plopped down on the gigantic bed in her new quarters. Should she…? No, she would not sneak next doors into Sal's quarters. She had only been in the Founders' time for a week. Yet, in that week, she had became the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Somehow, in that week, she had fallen madly in love with Sal, and he had started courting her.

He was quite sweet, but he was slow… Sure, it had only been a week, but he hadn't even kissed her, still hadn't given her a hug. Still hadn't been 'improper' with her in any way.

Yes, she knew that this was a different time, as Harry had ever so kindly pointed out to her, but still… Sal was a Slytherin, wasn't he? Hadn't she been giving him hints that she would have been open to a bit more? Weren't Slytherins' supposed to be stealthy, sneaky snakes?

She sighed. Salazar was still a man, and all men were idiotic about matters of love. Even Harry had to be nearly killed before he admitted his feelings for Ginny. She would have to throw herself on Sal.

With that though in mind, Hermione hopped up, and ran to fling the doors on her wardrobe open. She'd show him!

Two weeks later, all the students and teachers stared in shock at Mistress Granger as she walked into the hall for breakfast. The Transfiguration teacher normally wore plain black robes, with her hair tied back in a severe bun. However, today… It looked as if someone had tossed all the black robes away.

She wore skin-tight black leggings under high-heeled silver boots, with a clingy Slytherin-green spaghetti strap mini-dress. Over it all, she wore a short sleeve silver robe which hung open. Her hair, though still in a bun, was in a loose messy bun, streaked with silver.

As she sat down in her normal place between Ginny and Salazar, she ignored Sal. Ginny leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Wow, Mi. Where did you find _that_ outfit? You'll definitely be setting trends among the girls." Harry, sitting next to his wife, merely sighed and shook his head.

Hermione whispered back ,still ignoring Sals' wide-mouthed look. "Oh, Gin. I am not a transfiguration mistress for nothing. And as for the girls… Well, I'm glad. This era is too conservative. Don't you agree?"

Ginny shot her a high five, and winked at her. "Oh, yes. Now you've started, I can wear _my_ favorite outfits."

Finally Salazar found his tongue. "Lady Granger!" he exclaimed, rather stiffly. "_What _are you wearing? You look like a… a loose woman."

Hermione grinned at Ginny, winking, and stood up. She slapped Salazar hard. "You! Don't you dare, you bloody chavunistic pig!" she smirked at the gasps of shock around the hall. "Don't think that just because you are courting me, you can control me. This is perfectly acceptable attire, even for this age." grinning off the students, she listed the common school rules. "It covers the tops of my shoulders, down all the way to my feet. I am even wearing an idiotic robe!" then, slapping Sal once again for good measure, stormed out, tossing over her shoulder, "If you want to find me to apologize, send a snake! I do not want to see your face for a while… A looong while!"

A silence followed. Helga gasped, Ginny smirked, Harry slammed his head down on the table. Godric followed the example of his heir. Salazar just sat there, one hand to his cheek. The students all sat quietly, not sure if they'd be punished for cheering for one of their newest teachers. It was Rowena who broke the silence, clapping.

"Oh, Sally-boy. You just got told." she crowed. Then, standing up, transfigured her own clothes into a near-copy of Hermione's, but in blue and silver. Walking over to Sal, she slapped him once. "I am going to find my soul-sister, and thank her for standing up to you men!" bowing to the hall, she exited.

Ginny was next. She also transfigured her clothes into a near copy of Hermione's, but in red-and-gold. Instead of slapping Slytherin, she slapped Godric on the back of the head. "That includes you! I've heard you say I shouldn't teach, and stick to raising children!" then, going over to kiss her husband, "Harry, dear. I am going to join the other girls. Help Sally-boy make up with Hermione, before she kills him. You might remind him she also is a potions mistress!" at that, Salazar blanched white. Ginny smirked and waved at him, and left.

Helga sighed before standing up. "Oh well! I might as well follow this… trend." With those words, she transfigured her clothes also, but into brown and yellow. She then slapped both Godric and Salazar. "That was just for fun, boys! It is high time you men admit that we are good for something other than raising children. All three of us had to fight tooth and nails to get you to let us teach. Ginny had to duel you both before you agreed to not cloister up in her quarters during her pregnancy. Bye-Bye!"

Harry started laughing. "Oh, boy. Good for those four!" as Godric and Salazar glared at him, he shrugged. "Gin is right. Hermione is a Potions _and_ Transfiguration Mistress. Rowena is a very accomplished Charms Mistress, Helga is a Herbology Mistress, along with being the school Healer, and my lovely Guinevere can still hex you silly, even pregnant. After all, she is used to battle, the same as Hermione and I. Just be glad I'm not upset with you two." then, slinging his arms over the two men, "Now, why don't we go down to the chamber, and plan."


	3. Womanly Wiles

As Hermione and the girls regrouped in her room, they all started laughing.

Helga gasped out, "Oh, Mia. Are they really so stupid as to believe that was unplanned? That was soo much fun. I'm glad you came!"

Rowena grinned. "Yes, Mia. Don't they know it is impossible to transfigure clothes that last?"

Ginny smirked. "Nope. Not even my dear husband knows that. They'll never guess that this morning we all were simply wearing glamours over these lovely outfits. What a brilliant idea, Mione!"

Hermione bowed. "I know. Thank you Ladies! I just love how easily Sal fell into my plans, that dear. Now, ready to ambush them in the chamber?"

"How? None of us speak parseltounge." asked Helga.

Hermione smirked. "I do. Has Sal never taught you? "

Salazar and Godric jumped up, wands in hand as they heard female voices in the passages leading to the chamber. "Harry!" and " Did you let those fiends in?"

The four females appeared just at that moment. Hermione sent her best frosty glare at her... beau. "Fiends? You think we are fiends? She looked at the other three, smirking. "Ladies, what should we do with them."

Rowena and Helga merely shrugged, yet glared at the men. However, Ginny knew what her friend was thinking, and sent an apologetic glance towards her husband. "'Mione, I think we should challenge them to a prank war."

Hermione nodded, and grinned. Rowena clapped her hands, giggling. "Oh, yes. This will be fun. Witches against wizards? Perfect!"

The wizards looked to Helga for help, expecting her to be the reasonable one. She disappointed them, with an evil smile. "Oh, yes. I have the perfect plants."

The men gulped. Harry merely sighed. "Fine, ladies. we agree." he then turned to Ginny. "Gin, love, I want the map. And my cloak."

Ginny grinned at her husband. "Nope! We get them. What is yours is mine, remember?"

Harry merely sighed once more. As he tended to do often with his... lovely wife. "Fine. But I want an unbreakable vow from both you and 'Mione that you won't use any of Fred and Georges' pranks. I _know_ they told you all the spells and potions."

Ginny pouted, but acquised. "Whatever. I'll promise that neither Hermione or I will re-create any Wheezes."

The men all were kicked out of the chambers soon after terms were set and vows were sworn. It wasn't until they were out of hearing that Hermione poked Ginny. "Why on earth did you promise_ that_?"

Rowena laughed. "Dear Hermione. Are you sure you weren't one of Helgas'? Guinevere only promised to not re-create them. She can easily give Helga and I the recipes."


End file.
